jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Lurkers
Lurkers are a race in Daxter, Jak II, and The Lost Frontier, and an antagonizing faction in The Precursor Legacy. History ''The Precursor Legacy'' .]] During The Precursor Legacy, the Lurkers acted as a major antagonizing faction under the control of Gol Acheron and his sister, Maia Acheron. Throughout the course of the game they terrorized humans in villages all in a quest to find all Precursor artifacts and eco, as well as serve Gol and Maia in their quest to flood the world with Dark Eco. Lurkers held fort in many major hub locations, including Sentinel Beach, Misty Island, and Forbidden Jungle in which they were deployed while antagonizing the Sandover area. They were later found in various locations surrounding Rock Village such as Precursor Basin, Lost Precursor City, and Boggy Swamp. Klaww, a giant and notable member of the Lurkers, assaulted Rock Village by stationing himself in the volcanic area of Mountain Pass while throwing flaming boulders at the village. A large lurker fort was found on Snowy Mountain on top of the Volcanic Crater in which many lurkers were stationed in and around a large stronghold surrounded by wooden stakes. Lastly, they would be found in Gol and Maia's Citadel towards the end of the game. Pre-''Jak II'' It is unknown what had happened to the majority of the Lurker species at the start of Jak II, but it is presumed that the Metal Heads first started swarming at dark eco locations. While the Lurkers and Metal Heads possibly have around the same numbers and diversity, the Metal Heads are far stronger due to severally overpowered enemies (long range attacks) and the use of dark eco. It can be assumed almost all the specific Lurkers were wiped out or brought to the brink thereof, with the exception of the incredibly common soldier lurkers which still live during the time of the second game. However as Lurkers are said to be in hiding (notably in the Dig Site before the Baron's invasion), a number of Lurkers could survive if they constructed defenses or managed to find safe locations away from predators. Lurkers are likely enemies of the Metal Heads as Brutter does tell Jak and Daxter that Metal Heads "hurt and bite his Lurker brothers." ''Jak II'' During Jak II, Lurkers became slaves to the humans that they once terrorized. They were known to have had typical animalistic hygiene problems and are not as intelligent as humans. However, at least one Lurker by the name of Brutter managed to become nearly an upstanding citizen and later captain of the New Krimzon Guard. Brutter mentioned a Lurker city; however once you enter this location (known as the Dig Site) it was invaded with Metal Heads. Jak and Daxter defeat the Metal Heads, saving the Lurkers and their homes. Jak and Daxter also save a total of nine Lurker slaves and take them to a rendezvous point at Brutter's Trinket Stand. This suggests that the Lurkers might not have broken free of slavery on their own if not for the defeat of Baron Praxis. ''The Lost Frontier'' During The Lost Frontier, the only Lurker is the character Barter. He appears to be treated equally by the pirates, so it appears that they are not enslaved in the Brink. Barter owns a bar in Far Drop, in which Jak and Daxter can complete arena challenges for Precursor orbs and scrap metal as well as plane modifications. Overview Characteristics Lurkers come in many different forms resembling different types of animals such as gorillas, insects, crabs, and fish. All lurkers seem to have strange appendages on their lower jaw, as well as large yellow eyes, suggesting a common evolutionary ancestor,Which is a trait also carried by Gol, oddly. but are otherwise quite different. Some, considered to be more advanced, wear diaper-like clothes. Only two are actually seen wearing some kind of protective armor or clothing. Most have either red or blue (or a mix; purple) skin pigmentation, while some can also carry orange, green, yellow, or beige. All lurkers have a metallic collar, possibly suggesting slavery or brainwashing under Gol and Maia, however this cannot be confirmed. Society The Lurkers do not seem to have much of a society. During The Precursor Legacy they followed Gol and Maia's command without question and did not seem to follow any leaders or have some kind hierarchy among themselves. During Jak II, they appeared to worship some kind of totem that appears to have a lurker and a fish on it, and mostly follow Brutter's, an intelligent Lurker, command. Habitat Due to the large variety of lurkers, they inhabit nearly every known habitat in The Precursor Legacy. They appear in the sea, rivers, jungle, swamp, mountains and caves. In Jak II they are "living" in a cave (possibly hiding so they are not captured as slaves) in makeshift huts and houses. Military Lurkers come in many shapes and sizes, and in many different species and tribes. Soldier lurkers are always present in lurker-controlled locations, but many species of either larger or smaller lurkers appear. Technology Weapons It appears as if most lurkers do not use equipment to fight, though there are some lurkers with clubs (bone armor lurkers) and others; the drill lurker will attack you with large drills. Some lurkers can shoot fire from their hands, spit gas balls, use electricity, and use spines on their back to attack you. Vehicles The lurkers are very able engineers and have designed a multitude of water, land, and air vehicles, though they shine at constructing balloons and other aircraft. Their vehicles are often made out of simple wood, cloth, and rope, though they will sometimes use metal on larger objects. The largest vehicles commonly carry massive spikes made out of bone for aesthetics. Common vehicles include the Balloon Lurker, Trapeze Balloon and the Transport Balloon. The former was used in Jak II to move the Rift Rider. It is significant because it was the only vehicle to use electrical equipment. Their largest air vehicle is a massive dirigible, which was stationed at Boggy Swamp to remove a piece of Precursor robot from the swamp. Another large vehicle, a Lurker Ship was docked at Misty Island. Aside from these few they have also constructed a very small hand-driven helicopter and a Battering Ram. Species Note: All (except two) names used are unofficial names; the official names of most Lurker species were not given. Gallery Lurker Shark attack.jpg Lurker crab.jpg Lurker hound.png Jak goes fishing.jpg Lurker piranha.jpg Sand worm.png Swamp Frog attacking.jpg Flying lurker.jpg Brutter.png Barter.jpg Lurkers concept art.jpg Notes Category:Factions Category:Lurkers